


I Hate Your Guts

by Vegetatarian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU, Awesome Bulma Briefs, Bulma Fucking Briefs, Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Dragon Ball AU, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Goku can't say hyperbolic time chamber, Hyperbolic Time Chamber | The Room of Spirit and Time, Love/Hate, Sex, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball), Vegeta (Dragon Ball) vs Feelings, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian
Summary: Bulma Briefs is housing the maniac that killed half of her friends. Their clashing personalities cause tension for everyone they're around, though all Bulma's friends swear there's something between the strong willed pair. Bulma will vehemently deny it until one night of rage driven passion. Bulma finds herself feeling odd until she takes a pregnancy test and realizes she has to break the news to the father. How will he react?





	1. Fruit and Birthing Hips

“Shit!” Bulma woke up in a panic at the sound of a loud bang. It was that obnoxious house guest of hers, Vegeta. She swore she’d teach him about manners if it killed her. She threw her covers to the side, slammed her feet into the floor and stomped out of her room, grabbing a fluffy white robe and putting it on as she angrily stomped down the stairs and out to the gravity room. As expected, she found a large hole blasted through the top of the room and the door had been ripped off the hinge...*again*.

“You idiot! It’s still dark outside, why can’t you at least wait until the sun is up?” Bulma was especially grouchy after a night of passionate lovemaking with her boyfriend Yamcha which had ended in a devastating breakup after she had found a pair of panties in his bathroom that were definitely too slutty (and cheaply made) to have been hers. She dumped him and walked home with Krillin who was terrified of Bulma as it was, let alone an emotionally unstable Bulma. She definitely wasn’t in the mood for Vegeta and his Prince of all Saiyans bullshit.

Vegeta glared at her with malice. “I don’t pride myself in pacing myself with the likes of you and your worthless race. I start when my body tells me I’m done resting. Or when I’m pissed off. Oh, would you look at that? It’s both now. Out of my way, earth bitch.” Vegeta spoke with venom in his voice. He couldn’t believe this woman dared to stand up and speak to him in such a challenging manner. He decided her ignorance would save her this once from being destroyed. He walked away grumbling, but didn’t get too far before yelling “Fix that room, earth bitch, or die by Cell. I don’t care which.” 

Bulma rubbed her temples. She was going back to bed and she’d fix the damn gravity room when she’d had enough sleep. Vegeta could kiss her ass. She hoped he’d get lost in the vast expansions of what Capsule Corp had become, but she knew better. He’d be back with his bad attitude. Demanding that the “earth bitch” had fixed his precious gravity room.

When Bulma finally woke up, she felt somewhat refreshed and stretched, yawning deeply. She rolled over and buried her face into her pillow and groaned, not quite ready for the busy day ahead of her. She finally convinced herself to get up and went to her bathroom and began getting dressed. She wore a simple red crop top, blue jeans, and some cute red sneakers. Hey, scientists could look cute too. She put on a little makeup to help look more awake and walked out of her bathroom. She stretched one last time and opened her bedroom door, about to walk out but almost screamed. Vegeta was standing in her doorway, scowling, his arms crossed.

“Kami, Vegeta! You scared me!” Bulma panted, grabbing her chest.

Vegeta smirked a bit at that. “You should always be afraid, you worthless human. Now, are you going to fix the gravity room today?”

Bulma glared at him, and wanted so desperately to say no, but she knew it’d ultimately be her loss if she did. “Yes, Vegeta, I’m going to fix it today.”

“Good. Maybe you aren’t as worthless as I initially thought.” Vegeta turned to walk away.

“Oh, was that a compliment?” Bulma sneered.

“Quiet, earth bitch. I’d never compliment trash.” Vegeta responded without looking back at her.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta was such a prick. The only reason she ever offered to let him live with her was because she had the means to help him train to his heart’s content until the arrival of the androids, and Goku could neutralize his ass if he tried anything.

Vegeta was sure that he’d never met a more irritating creature. She was loud, bossy, disobedient at times, and she had this weird affinity for wearing impractical clothing. She was undoubtedly unintelligent when it came to common sense, and Vegeta wished he could get away from her, but his desire to fight Cell and one up Kakarot, and eventually destroy him was too rewarding of an opportunity to pass up. Vegeta couldn’t understand how Kakarot had ever chosen a stupid earth woman to be his wife. “Ridiculous and disgusting.” Vegeta spoke aloud as he thought to himself. “Hmph.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Vegeta finally made his way back into the gravity room, he was surprised to find the door already fixed and the roof fixed. He heard someone tinkering with the paneling and walked over assuming it was the insufferable old man, Dr. Briefs. He was wrong. It was Bulma. She was covered in sweat, wearing a mechanic’s jumpsuit with the top half pulled off her shoulders and hanging around her waist. Her pink tank top had a long unflattering sweat stain down the back, but she hadn’t noticed, she wasn’t there to look cute. She was hard at work. Vegeta had never actually seen Bulma working like this, and to be honest, he was caught off guard by what he saw.

“Oh, hello space prick. Your gravity room is almost done.” Bulma said in a dismissive tone.

Vegeta smirked. “I’m glad you’ve learned your place, earth bi-“

“If you call me bitch one more time, I will change the gravity setting to one so intense it’ll crush you instantly. And you won’t be able to do a thing about it.” Bulma said, turning and looking at him defiantly.

“Are you not fit for breeding?” Vegeta asked her.

“E-excuse me..?” Bulma asked, taken aback.

“Your hips. They are perfect for childbirth, and “bitch” often refers to a female who breeds on this planet, corrrect? Do you not breed?” Vegeta asked again.

Bulma blushed. “I-I... I’ve never given birth. I’ve never had kids before.”

Vegeta seemed surprised. “Why not?”

Bulma blushed more. “Well, I haven’t found the right person, I suppose.”

Vegeta nodded. “I see how finding a mate would be difficult on such a worthless planet. Alright. Get out if you’re done. I need to train and you’re boring me.”

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Yes your MAJESTY.”    
  
It had been two weeks since the awkward conversation with Vegeta about her “birthing hips” and Bulma had started to finally see a change in him. He was less of a jackass these days and seemed more relaxed when around humans. Bulma was thinking about how it had been nice to finally not be constantly wanting to choke him ti death and bury his body in a shallow grave, but her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

“Hello?”

“He-LLO there! Is this Miss Bulma Briefs?” Came a high pitched voice.

“This is she, may I ask who is calling?” Bulma cringed at the high pitched screech of a voice on the other end.

“Hi I’m the assistant your father just hired, Maron?” said the voice.

Bulma rolled her eyes. “Ah yes, hello Maron, are you here now?”

“Yes I’m here, I’m actually in front of a dome kinda thingy, haha. It looks funny and there’s a grumpy man inside! I’ll talk to him while I wait for someone to escort me!”

“Maron no do-“

Maron had already hung up.

“Oh Kami, Vegeta will definitely lose his temper with her.” Bulma had to run as fast as her legs could carry her to prevent THAT mess from happening.

She stopped short, though, when she saw something unbelievable. The typically grouchy and unsociable saiyan Prince was standing in the doorway of the gravity room speaking to that moron. How could that be? Didn’t he hate humans?

Bulma suddenly felt a weird pressure in her chest. She had no idea what it was but it was uncomfortable and she was almost certain she had heartburn. She walked over to the two and abruptly took Maron by the wrist and began walking her to where her father was. He’d be wanting a coffee by now.

When Bulma returned, Vegeta was back in the gravity room training like the beast that he was. When Bulma referred to him as a beast, she meant a literal beast. Low intelligence, bulky, a pain, that sort of thing. But then she realized that was insulting.

To beasts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma wasn’t feeling particularly chipper when she woke up in the lab, some schematics stuck to her face and the fabric creases of her lab-coat having left unflattering imprints all over her soft cheek. Her normally shiny blue hair also matted against her face and stuck around her mouth where drool had seeped out. She felt like hell and she knew that’s exactly how she looked. She yawned and stretched like she always did upon waking up and was surprised to find a bowl of fruit on her work bench with a note.

_ “I hope you like whatever it is I put in this bowl. Do not mistake this gesture for kindness. I need more gravity bots to train with and you’re sleeping when you should be working.” _

The note wasn’t signed by anyone but Bulma knew exactly who it was from.

Bulma ate the grapes and apple slices hungrily and decided to go shower and make herself look less disheveled before going to thank Vegeta for the fruit.

Once she was finally presentable, she made her way to the gravity room and knocked on the door.

The hum of the gravity control flipped off and heavy feet stomped to the door and it flung open quickly.

“What is it, woman?”

Bulma smiled warmly at him and said “I just wanted to say thank you for the fruit. I needed that after a long night of programming.”

“I told you, it was just to make sure you were properly fueled to continue the work I require from you. Nothing more, nothing less. Good day.” with that, Vegeta closed the door and began training once more.

  
Bulma still smiled. Whether or not he’d acted out of kindness or selfishness, she appreciated the gesture.    



	2. Blue Hair and Warm Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell's a "Maron"?

Vegeta huffed and puffed as he took a short break from training. He noticed he had surpassed this level of gravity and smirked obnoxiously. Many considered him to be arrogant, conceited, and self-absorbed. They were right. However, they failed to realize that he was also just genuinely aware of his strength and status as a warrior. It would be stupid for him to think anything less of himself than what he was, and that was a warrior of the highest degree. He was royalty, after all, being a Saiyan prince, and for him to not recognize his greatness would be a disservice to not only himself, but his race as a whole, dwindling as it may be. He couldn’t understand how the crazy blue haired woman called Bulma allowed that puny earth male… what was his name? Yamaha? It didn’t matter. He couldn’t understand how she allowed that weakling to dictate what she thought of herself. She was feisty and outspoken. Also bossy and annoying, but still. She had a lot about herself to admire. Vegeta thought it was stupid how another’s opinion of her could take her confidence and change it into insecurity in any manner. He hated Yamcha with a fiery passion. He was such an ignorant little worm. Wait, why was he suddenly so focused on how much he hated Yamcha?

Bulma was in her bed all cuddled up with her blanket still thinking about the day before. She just couldn’t get it out of her head. Why was Vegeta outside standing there talking to Maron, of all people? Bulma began feeling that weird tightness in her chest again and before she knew it, she was out of bed and banging on the GR door shouting his name.

“Vegeta! Open the door! I need to talk to you!”

The hum of the machine stopped, and an irritated but also confused Vegeta answered the door. “Calm yourself, woman. What do you want?”

Bulma’s face turned red in annoyance. “Why were you talking to Maron?” she sneered accusingly, though she wasn’t sure what she was really accusing him of.

“What?” Vegeta was confused. What the hell is a “Maron”?

“That big busty blue-haired bimbo from the other day!” Bulma became increasingly frustrated, it felt like he was hiding something.

Vegeta’s cheeks turned pink as he looked away and grumbled something.

“What did you say?” Bulma stepped closer.

“I said you’re the only woman I know with blue hair and large breasts.” He said, still looking away out of embarrassment.

Bulma had no idea what to say in response. _He essentially just said I am the only woman he noticed. Not that it mattered of course!_ She could care less what the arrogant prick thought. Also, were her breasts really that big?_ Ha! Take that, Maron!_

“Anyway, what was it you wanted, exactly?” Vegeta was growing impatient, especially with the uncomfortable direction the conversation was taking.

“W-well, do you remember the woman from the other day or not?”

“Yes, woman, I remember the other female. Your point is?” Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently.

Bulma started to sweat uncomfortably. “What were you talking to her about and why were you talking to her so easily? I have to coax you out of there to speak to me!”

Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway of the GR, his arms crossed. “I simply informed the unintelligent creature that you weren’t far and that you’d be there to escort her shortly. She knocked on the door of the GR and her obnoxious voice was hurting my ears. I have incredible hearing, and she was murdering it.” He couldn’t understand why the blue-haired woman was so curious about his conversation with such a bothersome creature.

Bulma sighed a breath of relief, though she wasn’t exactly sure what she had been worried about in the first place. “Okay well I guess that’s all I wanted to know. I don’t know why I came here to ask though. Sorry.” Just as she was about to step away, her jacket got caught on one of the latches that locked the door of the GR causing her to jerk back and fall into Vegeta. Suddenly all she could feel were his strong hands wrapped around each of her arms gently steadying her.

“Thanks V-“

“Don’t mention it. To anyone.” Vegeta pushed her out and closed the door and locked it and began training again. She confused him. Earth women were weird, but he was thankful she wasn’t a Saiyan woman. They were outright insane. In-Saiyan. Ha. He made himself laugh. A cold-blooded killer, a strong perfect specimen of royalty, and a comedian. Was there anything Vegeta wasn’t?

Bulma still felt the warmth of his hands on her arms and suddenly it hit her. She was attracted to that jackass, and had developed some stupid crush on him. What other reason would she be having this weird feeling in her chest when she saw him speaking to another woman? It never happened when she saw him speaking to Yamcha or anyone male.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks later, Bulma was working in her lab on some new mechanics for the GR to enhance the training sequences for Vegeta since he had been griping endlessly about how the current tech was “obsolete” and had “grown boring”.

“Woman, I require y-“ Vegeta stopped short. He saw the blue-haired woman in her lab wearing a tight red dress. It was also very short. Where was the rest of her clothing and where did she plan to go dressed like that?

Bulma looked up. “Oh, hey Vegeta. I was just working on those mechanics you asked f-“

“Why are you dressed that way?” Vegeta demanded, more than asked.

“Um, I have a date tonight.” Bulma said dismissively. She decided there was no way she could actually pursue any sort of feelings for Vegeta.

“What is that?” Vegeta asked.

“Well, it’s where two people go together to spend time one on one in hopes of a romantic outcome such as forming a relationship. Eventually the goal is to lead to some sort of union, and for me that would mean marriage, you know, a future together.” Bulma answered honestly.

Vegeta’s eyebrows furrowed as his temper rose. “I forbid it. You will do nothing of the sort.”

Bulma was shocked, but suddenly felt a ping of defiance in her chest. “And just WHO are YOU to tell me who I can and can’t go out with? Hm? It’s not like you care about anyone but yourself!”

Vegeta slammed his hand onto the wall, pinning her up against it and leaned in closely and said “Woman, I don’t know what it is about you but I don’t want you getting close to these worthless earth men.” He leaned his face in closer to hers, noticing how her heart rate sped up and her lips quivered. “You serve me. I wouldn’t want you to get distracted.” He smirked.

Bulma reached her boiling point with his arrogance. She slammed her hands against his chest, not pushing him back, but certainly surprising him. “Vegeta, for a moment I actually thought you…”

“What?” Vegeta was confused.

“I hate your guts!” Bulma yelled and pushed him out of her way and ran up to her room crying.

Bulma wiped angry hot tears from her face. “That jerk!” she cried. She slammed her fists onto her bed.

Vegeta continued to train in the GR, unaware of what was happening with the blue-haired woman’s emotions. Bulma had decided she wasn’t going to do whatever Vegeta asked her anymore. Not unless he started showing some sort of kindness.

The next morning, Bulma woke with a fire in her soul. She was ready to get the respect she knew she deserved and she wasn’t about to let any man, alien or not, deprive her of that respect. She got out of bed, took a shower, styled her hair to perfection, did her makeup like the beauty queen that she was and got dressed. She wore hot pants and a Capsule Corp tee. She ran downstairs, grabbing her lab coat off the hook on her bedroom wall on her way out of her room. Vegeta was in the kitchen, waiting for Bulma to cook breakfast as she usually did. Bulma made breakfast, but only enough for herself. She sat, ate her breakfast, and left the room without a word or even a glance at him. Vegeta stood there in disbelief. How dare this Earth woman snub him.

Vegeta followed her.

“Woman, why have you not prepared my breakfast?” Vegeta demanded.

Bulma whirled around on her heel and slapped him across the face harder than she ever though she could. “Make it yourself. I’m not here to serve you. Not unless you can show some gratitude and be nice to me for once.”

Vegeta was livid. He fought the urge to slap her back. “Woman, what do you mean ‘unless I show gratitude’? I have done nothing but show you gratitude. I’ve endured many annoyances that I normally would have simply destroyed instantly, I have brought you food to your lab when you fell asleep working on something I requested, I saved you from wasting your time on a worthless Earth male. I don’t understand what more you could possibly want from me.” He crossed his arms.

Bulma was rendered speechless, her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “V-Vegeta I…”  
Vegeta stood there, staring her down with an icy cold stare. His glare was unforgiving and inescapable. For some reason, it made Bulma want to step closer, so she did, bringing her only inches from him.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows suspiciously. “Woman what are y-“ he was cut off by her lips. They were soft and warm. He didn’t kiss back, but he didn’t stop her, either. He simply stood there and accepted what was happening. Bulma pulled away slowly and looked into his onyx eyes with her sapphire eyes. “You’re right, Vegeta. Thank you for looking out for me.” Vegeta felt strange but made no efforts to communicate that strange feeling to Bulma. Instead he simply nodded and clutched his stomach as it growled loudly.

“I’ll go make you some breakfast.” Bulma said quietly. With that, she left the room, leaving Vegeta behind to brood. He was lost in a whirlwind of thoughts, unsure of how to move forward after what had just happened. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what a kiss was, he just didn’t know why she had kissed him, and more importantly, why he hadn’t pushed her away. He was a warrior, so why did her touch feel so… pleasant? He needed to think about it. But he didn’t want to think right now, right now he was hungry and he wanted to get back to training.

Bulma cooked a big breakfast and left it for him, being aware she probably needed to give him space after kissing him so suddenly. She felt embarrassed, but she definitely didn’t regret it. She loved the way his lips felt on hers. His lips even felt strong, and he hadn’t pushed her away. That had to count for something, right? She was sure of it. She went about her day without another word to Vegeta.

That night, as Bulma was getting into bed, she heard a loud knock at her door. She sighed, she figured it was Vegeta wanting more upgrades for the GR and she was exhausted. Still, she answered the door. Vegeta stood before her bruised and bleeding. He had been training relentlessly to keep his mind off things, but he had done such a good job of distracting himself that he had ended up injuring himself pretty severely.

“Oh Kami! Vegeta!” Bulma ran to her bathroom and grabbed a first aid kit. She turned around to find him right behind her staring into her eyes. She blushed but decided to treat his wounds. Once she had cleaned his cuts she ran a hot bath for him and told him to go in the bathroom and relax for a while. He obeyed without a word. About an hour later, Vegeta came out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Well don’t you look handsome.” Bulma said, her normal flirty personality returning. She couldn’t help herself. There was a handsome (almost) naked man standing in her bedroom.

For a brief moment, he lost control of himself. He walked over to her and pinned her to her bed, his face inches from hers. He said nothing, he simply studied her face, took in her scent, listened to her heart beat speed up, observed her start to shake from anticipation. He started to move closer, but willed himself to push away and with that, Vegeta grunted and walked hurriedly out of her room to his own. Once he got to his room, he put a pair of sweatpants on and got into bed. He began to feel rage. He was a damn warrior. Why was he feeling strange around this puny Earth woman? He refused to admit to anything, though deep down, his instincts were screaming the undeniable fact – he had somehow formed a bond with her. He wasn’t sure how strong this bond was, though, and thought there may still be time to break it. He had to find a way to test it, though he had no idea how.


	3. Barbecues and Denial

A week passed, and as Vegeta was coming out of the GR one afternoon to get a bite to eat, he saw him. Yamcha. He was there to see Bulma, holding a bouquet of flowers. He intended to beg her to come back to him. Vegeta stood quietly, remaining unnoticed by both Bulma and Yamcha. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but what he saw was making him incredibly angry. Yamcha had his hand on Bulma’s hip as he spoke to her, Bulma flipped her hair and didn’t slap him or remove his hand. That was it. Vegeta knew. Bulma was the woman he’d bonded with and he wasn’t even aware it had happened until he saw another man’s hands on her. He went back into the GR and began throwing ki blasts all over the place, screaming, and finally became so angry he powered up and accidentally destroyed the entire GR. He stood there in rubble, panting, his skin steaming, his eyes filled with rage, his fists shaking. He wasn’t angry because Yamcha had Bulma’s attention – well, that was part of it, but it was more due to the fact that he had allowed himself to become attached to a woman. How had he let this happen? A stupid Earth woman? Unforgivable.

Bulma ran over to see if Vegeta was okay, and also to yell at him for destroying the GR. She didn’t want to have to rebuild that damn thing again.

Vegeta looked over at Yamcha murderously, thinking of all the ways he could kill him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vegeta avoided Bulma for the next several weeks, making Bulma angry.

“Vegeta! You coward! Get your ass out here!” Bulma stomped her feet as she slammed her fists on the door of the GR door until Vegeta finally became so aggravated he had to open the door to make it stop. That blue-haired banshee wasn’t going to shut up unless he opened the door. He opened the door to find her, red-faced and screaming as he expected.

“Why are you avoiding me? What the hell Vegeta?” Bulma was angry and confused.

“I don’t know what you mean, woman.” Vegeta turned away from her.

“Oh YES you do. You’re not playing these games with me anymore! Will you just tell me what you’re feeling for once in your li-“ Bulma couldn’t finish. He had already grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She was unable to speak.

Vegeta looked at her thoughtfully, studying her face like he had the night he had lost control of himself. “Woman, you piss me off. Everything you do throws me off my balance mentally, spiritually, and even physically sometimes.”

‘WELL IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU WEIRD ASS SAIYANS CAN’T ACT NORMALLY!” Bulma screeched. 

Vegeta was caught off guard by her reaction. He’d finally told her how he was feeling, and she’d insulted him. He took a deep breath. “This type of reaction is why I refuse to tell you anything about my emotions.”

Bulma suddenly felt ashamed. “I’m sorry. I just.. I don’t know what you want from me.”

“Nothing but training equipment.” He answered coldly before walking away. 

Bulma looked down at the floor in disappointment. Her attitude had gotten the best of her, and though she had been annoyed by what he said, she also felt bad for making him feel as though he couldn’t speak honestly about how he felt to her. 

“Something wrong?” 

Bulma turned around to see Yamcha. “I don’t know, I guess he’s just the only person who has managed to get under my skin so easily, and when he was finally being honest with me, I couldn’t tell so I made a smart ass comment and ended up making him feel like he can’t talk to me.” She shrugged.

“Don’t be hard on yourself, B. That guy is of a completely different breed. All he does is murder. It’s in his blood.”

Bulma suddenly felt protective of Vegeta. “Well if it’s ‘in his blood’, Yamcha, what do you have to say about Goku? Huh?”

“B listen, Vegeta and Goku were raised in two completely different environments and I promise you had Goku grown up with his own race, he’d be just like Vegeta.” Yamcha said seriously. 

Bulma slapped him across the face with all of her might. “How dare you speak about either of them that way! Where they come from has nothing to do with the hearts and souls inside each of those bodies! Vegeta is a good man with a lot of trouble expressing or controlling his emotions, and Goku is the purest man I know!”

Yamcha was still recovering from the slap to his face when he grit his teeth as Bulma had begun her righteous lecture at the top of her lungs. 

“Screw you, Yamcha!” Bulma stormed off upstairs and into her room. She’d show him. She’d have a barbecue and invite both Vegeta and Goku. Everything would be fine. 

A few days later, Bulma was outside in her expansive backyard and was making sure the picnic tables were set and the food was cooking. The grass was a bright and vibrant shade of green with specs of color here and there where the occasional flower had sprouted. It was her favorite part of the backyard being that it was like a wild field. A well manicured wild field with no yucky bugs. The sky was as blue as could be with only a few clouds here and there on the otherwise bright and sunny afternoon. The weather was perfect with a light breeze going and the Sun shining warmly but not too warmly. Everyone started showing up, with the Son family being the first to show. “Hiya Bulma!” Goku called out. 

Bulma ran over to the family. “Hi guys!” She gave Goku a hug, then ChiChi, and then she scooped up little Gohan and spun around with him. “You’re so darn cute I’m tempted to have one of my own!” Bulma squealed at how cute Gohan was. He clutched onto her shirt tightly as he giggled and shouted “Aunt Bulma! Aunt Bulma!” Bulma giggled back and planted a big smooch on his cheek before putting him down and telling them all to help themselves to the food. ChiChi lingered back behind her son and husband so she could speak to Bulma. 

“Soo what’s this I hear about you having a little crush on the psycho murderer?” ChiChi smirked and she nudged Bulma with her elbow. 

“What?? Who told you that!” Bulma shouted a little too loudly before covering her mouth with her hands. 

“SHHHH haha! A certain ex boyfriend of yours. Anyway, are you trying to get at that hunk of man meat or what?” ChiChi asked excitedly as she twirled a lock of hair in her fingers. 

“Okay wait, first of all, you think Vegeta’s attractive too? Second of all, hell no! Third, you’re way too boy crazy for a married woman Cheech!” Bulma laughed. 

“Do I think he’s attractive ‘too’? I think all the Saiyan men are nice to look at, but there you go Bulma. You just admitted to thinking Vegeta’s attractive. I say you get at it. Even just once. Good kami his muscles. And unlike my dingbat husband, I bet he knows exactly how to handle a woman!” ChiChi giggled like a schoolgirl as she imagined Vegeta shirtless. 

“Oh my KAMI ChiChi! RELAX!” Bulma laughed even harder, shooing her off to Goku and Gohan. Sometimes she wondered if Goku ever satisfied his wife's needs until ChiChi interrupted her thoughts by whispering in her ear. 

"By the way, I'm pregnant." 

"WHAT?? OH KAMI! CONGRATULATIONS CHEECH!" Bulma hugged her friend and asked through a gesture if she could touch ChiChi's stomach. 

ChiChi nodded. 

"How far along are you?"

"12 weeks." ChiChi answered. 

"Ugh you already have one! Let me have Gohan!" Bulma whined. 

"You are more than welcome to take Gohan whenever you like, haha." ChiChi laughed softly. "If you buckle down and get you a man you'll have a baby in no time."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well there's no one here I'm interested in."

"Liar." ChiChi smirked at her. 

"I don't like Vegeta that way!"

"Suuuuuurrreee. Keep telling yourself that. Denial is a nasty disease girl." ChiChi smiled as her friend became even more flustered. 

"Ugh, go be with your family already!" Bulma rolled her eyes even harder. ChiChi hugged her friend before walking off to be with her little family. 

Bulma let out a sigh. Was ChiChi right? No, of course not. She was mid thought when she remembered she needed to be keeping an eye out for guests so she could greet them. 

“Krillin! Hi!” She yelled as she saw Krillin and Android 18 headed her way and she was smiling until she noticed them holding hands. 

“Hi Bulma! You remember Lazuli, right?” Krillin beamed. 

“L-Lazuli?” Bulma stuttered as she looked over at Android 18. 

“Don’t worry, Bulma, if it’s easier, you can still call me 18. I don’t mind.” The blonde woman smiled. 

Bulma smiled back. “I can call you Lazuli. That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Sure is.”

“Lazuli it is then! I also couldn’t help but notice you two lovebirds holding hands.” Bulma wiggled her eyebrows. 

Lazuli blushed and Krillin chuckled. “I still can’t believe she likes me.” Krillin laughed.

“Oh hush, Krillin. Let’s go get some food, it smells amazing and I’m starving!” Lazuli chided. 

“Sure thing babe. See ya in a bit, Bulma!”

“Yeah!” Bulma nodded. 

She continued to greet her friends until everyone was present. Everyone but a certain grumpy saiyan man. She went to find him and just when she was about to give up looking for him, she saw him stepping out of his room looking like he’d just showered. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with khakis and white shoes. He looked embarrassed when he saw Bulma staring at him. 

“You clean up well.” She said. 

“Don’t be thinking I did this for you, okay? I knew you’d nag and annoy me unless I did it.” Vegeta looked away from her. 

“Sure, tough guy, sure.” Bulma laughed as she walked up the stairs to him. 

“You’re so annoying, woman.” 

“Just get the fuck outside and be pleasant with everyone if you’re capable.” Bulma snapped. 

“I am perfectly capable of being pleasant, but your kind is so stupid you can’t ever notice when I am.” Vegeta barked back. 

The argument continued until Vegeta had enough and had gotten so close that he trapped her against the stair railing. 

This time, tilted her chin up with his strong fingers, bringing her lips to his. He kissed her aggressively as a wave of desire washed over him. He felt her arms around his neck and her fingers running through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She sighed softly as they kissed. 

Finally, he pulled away from her and said in a stern voice, “Finally you’re fucking quiet.”

“You insufferable jackass!” Bulma yelled.

He kissed her again and said in that stern voice again, “Quiet. I’ll go to your damn party just stop being such a bitch.” 

Bulma shook her fist at him. “Just get your ass down the stairs!” 

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs and out to the barbecue. What an annoying woman. 

As he walked around the barbecue, everyone became quiet at the sight of him, afraid to set him off. All but Goku who offered Vegeta a seat at the table with him and offered him food. Vegeta obliged and they both began wolfing down the food like two starved animals. 

When Bulma finally got outside, and saw the two eating together and passing each other bowls of food, she smiled. It was nice to see Vegeta getting along with Goku rather than just being angry and insulting him for no reason. 

“I can’t believe you invited him to the ‘family picnic’ as you called it, Bulma.” Yamcha’s voice came from behind her disapprovingly. 

“I can’t believe you showed up to a family picnic when you weren’t invited, Yamcha.” Bulma spat back. 

Yamcha shook his head and sighed. What is it with you two? Are you guys like a thing or something?”

Bulma spun around. “What? NO! Don’t be ridiculous. I could never have feelings for Vegeta. I’m just housing him! That’s all!” Bulma nervously yelled, trying not to think about how Vegeta had just kissed her minutes ago. Why had he kissed her? It was clear that there was some sort of tension between them, but until now, Bulma had never considered that it could be sexual tension. She hadn’t even bothered to consider if there really were feelings inside her of that nature for Vegeta. She did have to admit he was handsome. Scary handsome. He had sharp features and a fierce stare that she was sure if used the right way, could make any woman’s panties drop. She didn’t know what she felt but she certainly wasn’t going to admit it to anyone. 

“Whatever, Bulma, just be careful. I may not have been the best boyfriend, and we may be broken up, but that doesn’t mean I want to see you get hurt.” Yamcha said, bringing Bulma back down to Earth. 

“Thanks, Yamcha. I appreciate it.” Bulma said. 

She walked over to the table where Vegeta and Goku were and laughed. "Can I get you guys anything?"

Goku smiled and hopped up. "Nah Bulma it's okay! I'm gonna go get some more food and then play with Gohan for a while!" He walked off. 

Vegeta looked up from his food at Bulma without moving his face. His gaze gave her butterflies, and they continued to stare at each other. Vegeta took the napkin in his lap and wiped his mouth off. "I didn't realize you were capable of being quiet without your mouth being restricted."

Bulma's face turned beet red. "You're the worst. I absolutely hate your guts." 

"So you've said. The food is delicious. I'm going to get more." Vegeta stood up and walked away until Bulma called out to him loud enough for everyone at the party to stop talking and look at them. 

"You jerk! Stop playing these games before I introduce your face to my fist!" Bulma ran up on him waving her fist in front of him. Vegeta stood in shock as she stood up to him in front of all her friends. He sighed and scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to ChiChi. "Keep her company. I want more food." Vegeta walked off and began filling his plate again.


	4. Sweet Tea and Wet Dreams

Later on, Goku strolled back over to sit with Bulma. “Hey Bulma, whatcha doin’?”

“Just relaxing and drinking some tea. ChiChi went to play with Gohan so I’m just here. You?”

“I heard you have a crush on Veg-” Bulma punched him in the arm before he could finish his sentence. 

“Goku, utter one more word about that ridiculousness and I’ll tell ChiChi you sneak off to train at night.”

“Bulma! Don’t be mean! I think it’s great! You two would be pretty cool together and I dunno, I really think you could keep Vegeta in his place!” Goku said earnestly. 

Bulma sighed. Her good natured best friend always had the purest of intentions. “Yeah, well let’s say it was true- which, for the record, is absolutely NOT true- and I did like Vegeta. How do you think everyone else would handle that?”

“I don’t think it should matter Bulma. If you guys make each other happy that’s all you can ask for right? I think it’s about what you guys want. When me and ChiChi got married there were a lot of people against it. Mainly guys who wanted her and girls who wanted me, but we loved each other and that’s all we cared about. And now look at us. We have a son together and another kid on the way. And we’re spending a great afternoon with our best of friends, and most of these people used to hate each other.” Goku said, taking a bite of the hamburger he’d been holding. 

Bulma smiled. He was right. She was surrounded by friends and she knew they all loved and supported each other, including her, and she knew that nothing would ever make them betray or abandon each other. “Well, there’s still nothing going on and I don’t have feelings for that jackass!” Bulma said. 

“Haha, I’m just throwing it out there Bulma. No pressure. Anyway, I’m gonna go see if Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Piccolo wanna play a game! You wanna join?” Goku asked. 

“No thanks Goku, but I appreciate the offer. I think I’m just gonna relax.” Bulma answered. 

“Alright, catch ya later!” Goku said running off and smiling and waving. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The barbecue was coming to an end as the sun went down. The laughter of Bulma’s friends filled her yard, and though the gathering was coming to a close, she was enjoying the peacefulness of it all. She took in a deep breath and exhaled stress she didn’t know she was harboring. She took a long pull from her glass of sweet tea and walked away from the scene to walk up the large slope catty cornered from the party. Once she reached the top, she sat down in the grass and kicked off her shoes. The soft grass felt cool and comfortable as it touched her shin and slid between her toes. She smiled and looked up at the stars. It was a beautifully starry night. One of the perks of living at Capsule Corp. was that because there were astronomers working there, so they went in blackout mode during the evenings, and there were only a few lights being used to light the barbecue. Bulma sighed deeply as she gazed into the stars. She was all but lost in her own world when she heard some footsteps come up behind her. 

“The gaping hole in that cluster of stars by Aquarius is where my home planet used to be.”

She jumped at the voice and snapped her head to the side to see Vegeta with his arms crossed over his chest, looking up at the sky. “What are you doing up here?”

“I came to see the stars. If you look down next to you on your right, you’ll probably see footprints where I stand every night to star at what once was.” Vegeta said, not breaking his gaze into the sky. 

Bulma looked and sure enough, there they were. Two footprints seemingly permanently pressed into the grass. She was surprised. “How long have you been coming up here to stare at the stars?”

“Since you offered me a place to sleep.” Vegeta answered matter-of-factly. “I was out training one night when I happened to look up and see the stars.”

“Well, you can come sit if you want to. I won’t bite. We’re friends, after all.” Bulma bit her lip. 

Vegeta let out a laugh. “Friends? I’m not so sure about that.” He walked over and sat by her, not too close, but close enough for heat to rise to Bulma’s doll like face. 

“Funny thing about that.”

“What is it?”

“Well, um.. ChiChi and Yamcha both mentioned something pretty interesting.” 

“Out with it, woman.”

“Everyone thinks there’s something going on between us. Mainly on my part.” Bulma blurted out.

“Isn’t there?” Vegeta turned to look at her. 

“I- what?”

“We constantly bicker, I’d say that’s something going on.” Vegeta looked back at the sky. 

“Oh, that. Well yeah, but they mean like.. That we like each other.” Bulma continued carefully. 

Vegeta said nothing. 

“Haha, weird right? I thought so too. I dunno where they got that idea.” Bulma nervously tried filling the silence. 

Vegeta continued looking up at the stars. “Kakarot likely spread that around.”

“What? Why do you think that?”

“He’s saiyan, so he smelled your scent on me when I went to join him at the glorious food table.” Vegeta said, unbothered. 

Bulma’s eyes widened. “Well, what did you guys say to each other?”

“He asked why I smelled like you.” Vegeta answered. 

“And what did you say?”

“I told him there was no way I wouldn’t smell like you. I live in your damn house that constantly smells feminine.” Vegeta answered again. 

“I see.”

“This is odd.” Vegeta said. 

“What is?” Bulma blinked at him. 

“You’re not being loud or annoying and I’m not even touching you.”

Bulma’s eyes widened in rage and she leapt onto him and began trying to smack his face but he effortlessly blocked all of her hits with one arm while he used the other to continue to support himself. “You pig! You think you’re so slick! Why do you do this to me? Why?” Bulma squealed when she felt herself flip and realized Vegeta had flipped the both so that he was pinning her down. 

“I have a carnal need that I’d love for you to fill, and your fiery attitude entices me.” Vegeta said seriously as he looked into her eyes, an evil smile spreading across his lips.

Bulma frowned. “You think I’m just gonna put out for some jackass who calls me bitch all the time and acts like he can do no wrong when all he’s ever done is treat me like shit? Get real, asshole.” She tried to kick him away but he quickly pinned her shins down with his own, being careful not to hurt her. 

“Oh yes, woman, keep squirming. It wets my appetite.” Vegeta licked his lips hungrily as he stared down at her. Her eyes glistened as they stared back up at him. 

“Vege-”  
Vegeta silenced her with his mouth before pulling away again and whispering in a low predatory voice, “Do you want me, woman?” 

Bulma could only nod at him what her mind was screaming out. Her lips quivered as he stared at her, his eyes laying claim on every inch of her face. Vegeta had never been with a human woman, or any woman for that matter, so he wasn’t sure what was acceptable. He kissed her again, deeply, then began kissing her neck. He could hear her heart pounding, and he became excited, his skin becoming fevered with every moment his skin was touching hers. He gripped her hips and pulled her warmth down onto his throbbing member. Bulma moaned and gently bucked her hips as her swollen pearl and lips grazed against his manhood through their pants.The Saiyan Prince continued to conquer her mouth with his own while his hands explored her body, and snaked beneath her tshirt. She moaned into his hot mouth with need as he grabbed her hips again and pressed her body down against his erection. 

“Bulma?” Vegeta looked in her eyes.

Bulma’s eyes flew open as she sat up in bed. Her eyes scanned the room for any evidence that she and Vegeta had slept together, but instead woke up to find Yamcha standing over her with a glass of water in his hand and some tylenol. “Bulma?”

“Yamcha? What are you doing here?” She rubbed her eyes and realized he head was throbbing.

“You ended up playing a drinking game with the guys, and drank shots for both you and ChiChi since she’s pregnant but wanted to feel involved.” Yamcha laughed. “You look like you could use some water and meds for the headache.” He handed them to her. 

“What happened?” She asked, popping the tylenol into her mouth and drinking all of the water in one go. 

“Well, after sitting and talking with Vegeta on the hill for a while, you both came back down which lead to you getting really tipsy. Then you wandered off to the hill near the weapons lab, and while doing so ended up stumbling when you’d nearly reached the top and almost fell back and hit your head, but Goku used his instant transmission to get over to you and catch you. Then you just passed out cold. So I carried you to your room cause Goku was too shy to see your bedroom.” Yamcha explained, shoving his hands into his pockets nervously. 

Bulma smiled. “Thanks Yamcha. That’s really kind of you. Also um..” Her face looked troubled. 

“What’s up B?” Yamcha sat on the bed next to her. 

“I’m so sorry for slapping you the other day. You didn’t deserve it.. I just… I didn’t like the way you seemed to be generalizing Saiyans. No, we haven’t had the best luck with them. But Yamcha, just because we’ve met some aggressive ones doesn’t mean they’re bad and don’t have the potential to be good.” Bulma sighed. “People make assumptions based on race all the time and that wasn’t any different. You’re friends with a namekian who tried to kill us. Tien used to be aggressive toward you guys… the only real difference with Vegeta is that he actually almost succeeded and on the way killed several of you guys. But look, he’s doing okay. He hasn’t purposely harmed any of us.”

“I just worry about you, B, as my friend. I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

"Hey uh, did Vegeta seem weird when we came back down the hill?" Bulma asked, fidgeting. 

"Not that I could tell, you both seemed to be calmer than usual, but no one saw any fighting or anything like that. You guys just seemed to be talking and looking up at the sky. Why, did something happen that we didn't see?" Yamcha asked with concern. 

"Oh, no, nothing like that, I was just wondering. He opened up about his home planet is all, and I wanted to make sure he wasn't upset or anything after talking about it."

"Oh, well, no he seemed fine. Seemed in a better mood than usual." Yamcha said, trying not to smile as he shook his head at her. "Did you kiss him or something?"

"Ugh! No!" Bulma laughed, throwing a pillow at him which he playfully swatted away. "I'm glad we're okay- We're okay, right?" Bulma asked worriedly. 

"Yeah B, we're good." He flashed a smile at her. "Anyway, I'm gonna take off. Feel better, okay? See ya, B." He kissed her forehead before walking to her doorway. 

"Don't think I didn't notice the kiss mark on your cheek, Yamcha!" Bulma laughed. 

Yamcha bashfully wiped his face. "Yeah, yeah, B. Haha." With that, he left.


	5. Only Mine, Only Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy between our lovers *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

Bulma dragged herself out of bed and rubbed her eyes as she trudged to the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face. She felt like hell and she looked like hell. She grabbed her fluffy pink housecoat and threw it on as she made her way downstairs. She smelled breakfast and figured it must be her mom in the kitchen. When she walked into the kitchen she saw her assumption had been correct. “Hi mom.”

“Oh hi dearie! Did you sleep we-” Panchy turned around and saw how disheveled Bulma looked and smacked her palms to her cheeks in concern. “Oh Bulma sweetie! You look awful! You need a spa day for sure! Here, take this!” Panchy handed Bulma a coupon for a full spa day.

“Mom, I have work to do.” Bulma rubbed her eyes.

“Oh now, just because you have your father’s genes doesn’t mean you have to be 100% like him. You’re also 50% me, now go have a girl day for yourself sweetheart!” Panhy smiled cheerfully.

“Alright, I guess it would be nice to come home feeling refreshed.” Bulma took the coupon, went back upstairs to get dressed, and then left for the spa. As she drove through the city to the spa, she decided to turn on the radio but to her displeasure all she could seem to find playing was love songs! “Ugh! Can’t people like any other type of music? Why does everyone like this crap?” Bulma complained to no one in particular.

While the blue haired heiress drove around she happened to glance in her rearview mirror and almost crashed her car when she saw Vegeta floating in the reflection with his arms crossed and his eyes piercing hers. She pulled over as quickly as she could and searched the sky. She didn’t see him anywhere, and figured she must just be really out of it. She didn’t feel safe to drive anymore after that, so she put her car into a capsule and walked the last block to the spa. Bulma walked in and instantly felt refreshed by the soothing music and the faint smell of lavender. She smiled knowing this was exactly what she needed.

Later that morning, Vegeta was deep in thought about Bulma and the conversation they’d had the night before as he sat at the breakfast table eating his food absentmindedly.

_“So, yeah, pretty much all of my friends think I have a crush on you or something.” Bulma laughed, taking a sip of her tea._  
_ “What does that mean?” Vegeta asked. “Are you really considering trying to fight me? Foolish if you are.”_

_Bulma laughed out loud. “No, Vegeta, it means like, I have feelings for you. Like, I want to be more than friends.”_

_Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. “Oh.”_

_Bulma smiled. “Don’t worry, big guy, it’s just a rumor.”_

_“I see.” Vegeta’s tone of voice made Bulma look at him. “So there’s nothing there, then?”_

_Bulma spoke carefully. “Is there… something there for you?”_

_Vegeta looked at her. “Of course not, you’re an earth woman. I’d never filthy myself with an earth woman.”_

_“Suppose you did.” Bulma surprised him._

_“Well first of all I wouldn’t just fuck her. I’d have to spend time with her, learn her, I’d have to be convinced she was the one. Although, I have yet to meet anyone like that.” Vegeta lied through his teeth. He knew full well he’d already formed a bond with Bulma and that she was undoubtedly the one, but he’d be damned if he was the first to admit to feelings, or to admit to feelings and be rejected. Either she confessed feelings for him, or there was nothing to talk about._

_“That’s sweet.” She smiled softly, her eyes studying his strong features._

_“Yeah, whatever.” he grumbled._

_Bulma weighed her options. She could end the conversation right here and now and not worry about what could be, or she could say to hell with her better judgment and make a move. All at once she found herself cupping the side of his face in her left hand and gently pressing her lips to his. It was a small kiss, but Bulma felt fireworks in her chest._

_Vegeta was caught completely off guard. He didn’t pull away, rather he let out an involuntary purr. When Bulma pulled away, he let out a growl of disapproval which was also involuntary._

_“That was nice. Good night, Vegeta.” She needed time to think. She needed to think about what all of her friends had said. She needed to think about what she wanted. Could Vegeta really provide the things she wanted and needed in a relationship? Was he even capable of being in a relationship? Did he even want a relationship? These were all questions she needed time to think about, and she walked away knowing that letting things go further before she sorted herself out would be unfair not only to her, but to Vegeta._  
_ As Bulma got up to walk away, Vegeta couldn’t resist his nature. “If that’s your idea of a nice kiss, I’m worried about what you think would qualify as an excellent kiss.”_

_Bulma spun around, frowning. “Why do you have to ruin every single moment we have together?”_

_Vegeta took a step forward. “Why do you care so much? I thought you felt nothing?” He snarled._

_Bulma sputtered, searching for a retort in her mind but coming up short._

_Vegeta smirked. “Well, now I know there are two ways to silence you. What wonderful findings I’ve made today.”_

_Bulma clenched her fist and took a swing which Vegeta dodged easily. “Good night, woman.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back down the hill with Bulma hurrying behind him as she snapped out of her shock._

Vegeta shook his head as he drank a glass of orange juice. He wondered what Bulma was doing being that he hadn’t seen her, but quickly forgot about his concern when he heard Panchy’s voice approaching the kitchen. That was his cue to leave. It was bad enough that the blue haired woman made a habit of touching him all the time and annoying him with frivolous things like what color to paint her nails. He didn’t need her mother to be doting on him like he was a child. Unless of course, she was going to prepare food for him.

Panchy stepped into the kitchen and saw Vegeta sitting at the empty dining table save for the glass of orange juice. “Oh my! Vegeta, dear, you must be starving! Let me get you some breakfast!” She quickly got to work.

Vegeta made no protests and Panchy began filling the breakfast table up with all kinds of foods. Plates of piping hot flapjacks and homemade waffles towered well over his head and Panchy knowingly placed a few containers of syrup on the table with several sticks of butter. Next she put a large plate of fluffy scrambled eggs and a large pile of crispy bacon cooked to his liking in front of him. The last thing she added was a small basket of blueberry muffins before she took off her apron and patted the hungry Saiyan on the back. “Eat up now, you need to keep your strength up if you’re going to win over my Bulma!” She giggled.

Vegeta’s jaw dropped. “W-what did you say? Woman?”

Panchy laughed softly before taking a seat next to him. “Honey, anyone with eyes can see the way you watch her, and you certainly can’t hide your feelings from a mother. I know Bulma can be quite the wildchild when it comes to love. She’s always been a free spirit in that way, ad I know she got tired of the same old thing with Yamcha all the time. After finding out he’d been seeing other women, her trust was broken and since then she just goes on dates that only last till the end of dinner before she comes home early and plops down on the couch. It’s hard seeing her that way, but I know you can pull her out of it. She’ll figure it out, though. Just let it happen.” Panchy kissed his cheek and giggled as he swatted her away, face red with embarrassment.

“I don’t need your help, woman.” Vegeta growled.

“Just a suggestion dear! It’s between the two of you!”

“There’s nothing to be had between us, she’s annoying and cranky and only cares about her stupid hair.” Vegeta snorted.

Panchy had already walked out of the room, though, and Vegeta was left to his thoughts. Vegeta decided it was time for him to treat Bulma as his prospective mate, being that he knew deep down she was the one for him.

It was around 5 pm when Bulma finally returned home from her day at the spa. She felt refreshed and relaxed. As she stepped through the door, she turned to see veeta standing right in front of her. “Kami! Vegeta, we need to get you a bell or something, I hate when you sneak up on me.” Bulma clutched her chest after being startled by him.

“Go put on something nice.” Vegeta said to her.

“H-huh?” Bulma blinked in confusion.

“Go put on something nice to wear and meet me back down here in 20 minutes.” He said.

“Um.. okay.” Bulma complied and when she came back downstairs, she was surprised to see Vegeta wearing dress shoes, dress pants, and a semi formal button down shirt with a tie.

“Vegeta, what are w-”

“Hush woman, and come with me.” Vegeta turned and walked out to the backyard.

Bulma followed him and covered her mouth when she saw a small table for two with two short candles, a vase with roses, and two wine glasses. She looked over at Vegeta who was headed toward the chair closest to them and pulled it out for Bulma to take a seat.

Once Bulma had taken her seat, Vegeta went and sat in the chair across from her, and crossed his arms over his chest. He seemed irritated, and Bulma had no idea why. “Vegeta, what’s going on?”

“You said there were no feelings on your part, but you kissed me last night and it confused me. This is to see if we can stand each other.” Vegeta rolled his eyes.

“Are you saying this is a date?”

“Obviously, woman.”

“I thought you didn’t li-”

“Can you just appreciate the fucking gesture?” Vegeta snapped.

Bulma slammed her hands on the table and stood up. “I told you I needed time to think! It’s only been like 26 hours!”

Vegeta stood up as well. “You can’t just kiss someone and then tell them there’s nothing there!”

Bulma frowned angrily and ran over to get in his face. “You have pinned me to walls, kissed me, all kinds of things! You really wanna go there?”

Vegeta grabbed his hair like he was going to rip it out. “You’re so frustrating! You’re so complicated! Why can’t you just tell me what you want? Because I want YOU.”

Bulma opened her mouth to speak but her voice caught in her throat.

Vegeta clenched his fists in frustration. “Fuck this, I’m going to bed, woman.” Vegeta stormed off, leaving Bulma standing in the same spot, mouth gaping at his confession.

Vegeta opened the door to his bedroom and slammed it shut behind him, dropping his face into his palm. Being around Bulma with her flirtiness, and all of the times she’d walked around in her underwear knowing he was there, telling him he was a cutie, sending so many mixed messages. It frustrated him. Those things weren’t even what connected them. Whenever she stood her ground with him and fought with him, he felt the oozaru inside of him grumble for her to come closer. He cursed his nature as he sat down on his bed. He was in the middle of cursing himself when he heard his bedroom door fly open and saw Bulma storm into the room.

“Woman, I’m not continuing this conversation.” He warned.

“Take your clothes off.” Bulma commanded.

Vegeta looked at her, eyes wide. “What the fu-”

“Now.” Bulma said, ripping her own clothes off. All that was left on her body was her black lace bra and her black lace thong. She walked over to him and hesitated for a moment before grabbing his face and pressing her lips firmly to his. Her body instantly became hot from his lips on hers. Vegeta growled deeply in approval as they both unbuttoned his shirt. He threw the shirt, not breaking their kiss, and started unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. They continued their heated kiss while they both got Vegeta’s pants off of him. Bulma pressed her tongue to his lips, asking permission to enter his mouth. Vegeta obliged, and Bulma’s tongue slipped in and began caressing his. They both kissed feverishly as Bulma straddled him. They both moaned into each other’s mouths as Bulma softly grinded her sex against his. They continued kissing until Vegeta couldn’t take her teasing anymore and flipped them over, and pulled her panties off and unhooked her bra before taking that off too and throwing it at the wall.

“Wait, we need to close the door.” Bulma said breathlessly.

Vegeta scooped her up and wrapped her legs around him, carrying her to the door and slamming it shut. He carried her back to the bed and gently put her on her back.

They continued kissing as Vegeta positioned himself over her. He played with her hardened pink nipples and Bulma gasped in pleasure. Vegeta kissed her neck and grazed her skin with his teeth as Bulma arched her back in desire. She begged him with her eyes to fulfill her need. Vegeta smirked as he leaned back to look at her whole body, the lewdness of her position was enough to drive him mad without even touching her. Her thighs and femininity were soaked with her juices of excitement. He licked his lips hungrily as he stared down his prey. Bulma moaned as he barely ran his fingers down her thighs. Bulma couldn't take his teasing anymore. "Vegeta! Please!" She begged.

Vegeta didn't need to hear anything more. He pushed himself into her slowly so as not to hurt her, noticing how tight she was around him. He groaned in pleasure as he continued to push deeper into her. She moaned as Vegeta thumbed her swollen pearl and bucked her hips with every stroke of his thumb as he continued to thrust into her deeply. Their cries of passion echoed through the empty halls of the southern sector of Capsule Corp where, thankfully, only the two of them resided. Nothing else seemed to exist to the two lovers as they enveloped themselves in each other and their moans and cries of passion and pleasure. Both of their eyes glazed over with ecstasy, they continued until they could both feel themselves coming close. Vegeta felt her contract around him as she was about to burst. Vegeta thrusted into her one last time before they both screamed loudly in pleasure as Vegeta filled her womb with his warmth, and Bulma soaked his manhood in hers. The room was warm and filled with the smell of their lovemaking, and Vegeta, now spent from releasing all of his built up tension into Bulma, pulled out of her and rolled over onto his side next to Bulma who was still on her back. They both remained silent save for the sound of them both catching their breath. When Vegeta's breathing resumed to it's normal pace, he spoke to her.

"Woman." He said softly.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Now tell me you have no feelings for me."

"I can't."

"Then be mine."

Bulma rolled over so she was facing him, and could only make out his silhouette in the barely moonlit room. "I'm yours."

"Only mine." He confirmed.

"Only yours." Bulma echoed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bulma woke up the next morning in her bedroom. As her eyes started to actually focus and she became fully aware, she realized she wasn’t alone. There in bed, the Saiyan prince lie peacefully, his arm wrapped around her almost protectively. As she stretched, he stirred, gently tightening his grip around her. Bulma smiled. It seemed as though even in his sleep he wanted her to know she was his.

“What a loving new boyfriend I have.” She whispered to herself.

She got out of bed as quietly as she could. As she tip-toed to the bathroom, Vegeta fought the urge to smirk, knowing she was unaware that he was fully awake, simply lying down with his eyes closed. Bulma turned on the shower and got in, humming to herself softly, slowly running her fingers across her skin where his had been the night before. Vegeta got out of the bed quietly, walked into the bathroom, pulled back the shower curtain and put his hand against the shower wall, causing a surprised Bulma to lean back against the wall. He smirked, letting the water of the shower to run down his face and wet his hair. He leaned in and kissed her, grazing her lips with his teeth. He had done it. He had made this woman his own. Bulma unintentionally moaned as his teeth scraped softly away from her lips, his hand sliding down her shoulder. He suddenly placed his hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her into a firm kiss, almost as if to reinforce the fact that she was his. He pulled away, went to his room, put on a pair of shorts, and went to the GR.

When Bulma got out of the shower, she couldn’t stop smiling. Her whole world had changed when Vegeta had made his move. She hummed happily and began getting ready for the day. She put on her clothes, her makeup and her lab coat. The rest of the day went by without any further interactions between the two. Vegeta’s mind was clear as he trained. Not a single distracting thought could’ve been found in his mind. He was busy training and that was all he was focused on. He was so energized from the night before he had spent with Bulma that he trained through the night into the wee hours of the morning. Vegeta finally came out of the GR tired and covered in sweat. He had spent his day more productively than he ever could’ve imagined. Vegeta observed his new strength that he had gained in a matter of a day. What a machine he was. Cell had no idea what was coming.

Bulma had once again fallen asleep on her workbench. Vegeta, noticing the light still being on in the lab decided to see if Bulma was in there and smirked when he saw her lying there. He walked over, scooped her up, and flew to his bedroom window. He opened his window and in they went. Bulma yawned and groggily opened her eyes to see Vegeta.

“W-what’s going on?” Bulma asked sleepily.

“We’re going to bed. You’re exhausted.” Vegeta said matter-of-factly.

“Mm.” Bulma closed her eyes again and fell fast asleep before Vegeta had even put her in the bed.

The next morning, Vegeta woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of laughter. He stretched, feeling blissful until he realized Bulma was not in bed next to him. He smiled when he realized she must be the one making breakfast. He got out of bed and walked downstairs feeling more relaxed than he had since he could remember. As he got to the landing, he froze. There she was. Bulma, cooking breakfast. Cooking breakfast and laughing and talking to her mother, her father and – no. He couldn’t even finish the thought. Yamcha was not here, eating breakfast made by his woman. This was just a terrible nightmare, and he’d wake up soon enough.


End file.
